Today, conventional resources are increasingly in short supply and energy prices are continuously rising, so that operators have to decrease their operating costs through ES and emission reduction of communication devices. Energy consumption of base stations accounts for a large percentage of energy consumption of a mobile communication network, and is a key target of the operators for the ES and emission reduction.
There are many ways for base station ES, for example, producing an ES-type base station through innovation in hardware technologies, using an outdoor base station, reducing base station sites through network planning, and using renewable energy (solar energy and wind energy). An ES scenario discussed in the present invention is a dynamically self-adaptive ES procedure for a base station, that is, by monitoring a load status or service traffic of a network, in the case of low load, energy-consuming components of the base station are turned off and the base station goes into an ES state, and in the case of high load, these components are turned on again, and the base station goes out of the ES state. However, during the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following problems:
A triggering condition of the current ES operation for a base station is limited to the monitoring and decision on the load status of its cells by the base station itself, so that the operators are unable to deploy an ES strategy for the base station from the perspective of overall load statistics or performance status of the network.